Vaguely
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Naruto fans may want to watch out and not read this. There are mentions of GaaraNaruto and SasukeNaruto. Character death. Naruto's POV as he takes his final breaths in this world.


Felicia: If you don't like agnst, stay away! *makes shooing motion* This contains character death and most likely OOCness too (only because it's just how the fic turned out). I randomly wrote this... I hope you all like it!  
  
_Naruto's POV_  
  
I should have saw this all coming.. You always liked to hurt me whenever you came to 'visit' me. It always amazed me at how many ways you found to hurt me... Apparently you were a very creative person in that sense at least. It always seemed to just vaguely worry you when you saw all the damage you ended up doing, but I always told you not to worry. Believe it or not, I actually had a friend who would help me cover up my 'special' relationship with you. I'm not even sure why he covered up for me... but he always did. Maybe he loved me... though I'm not sure... he never hurt me like you did... maybe he did now and again while we were sparring... but never like you did. I think people were still suspicious though, especially Iruka-sensei... I think Kakashi-sensei was too... but no matter, they never really pried /that/ much... at least not with me... I think they mainly tried to get information out of Sasuke since he was always the one covering up for me... us. The whole village would flip if it got out... since you are from another village and because of what you had done in the past. I think you realize this and that it is why you only come every now and then, and only at night. No matter how much I want to believe I love you... I don't think I do... I think you've realized this and it is why you like hurting me so much. I'm like your reflection... a likeness of you... or at least of what you'd like to be. That must be another reason you like hurting me. You're watching me now... as I bleed. You tell me you love me and that this is really for the best. I'm not sure if you even believe that since I think I see you begin to cry as my vision starts to blur slightly. It feels like a blanket of something akin to snow as just been lain on top of me as I start to begin to feel a strong cold feeling. It isn't really an uncomfortable feeling though... it actually feels kind of nice. I notice the haze my mind is falling into, that it's starting to get hard to breath. Vaguely I wonder if anyone will really miss me. I think Sasuke just might... maybe Iruka too... Sakura-chan probably won't really care... I know the rest of the village will probably have some big celebration after I'm gone. What's that? I think I hear yelling. My eyes are closed so I can't see anything. I think... yes... it's Sasuke... He's yelling... I think I hear fighting now... but I don't think it really lasted long... though I can't really be sure... I don't have much of a grasp on time right now... Sasuke is... I think he's kneeling next to me now... trying to shake me awake... I want to get up for him and say, I'm okay. Really... I do... I... I can't though... I-I've realized something... I really don't love Gaara at all... I... I love Sasuke...I really wish I could tell him... but... even if I could... I wouldn't... I'm slipping...too far gone to even think of coming back. Oh well... Sasuke will find someone else... most of the people in the village want him for one reason or another... He'll find real love after I'm gone... I hope... I cough slightly as more blood comes from my body and out of my mouth. Sasuke is holding me tightly now, begging me not to die while Gaara, most likely, is just standing a ways away watching us. It's really cold now... Sasuke's body heat warms me slightly, but I can barely tell. I think I've stopped breathing now... I'm trying to keep breathing but I can't... Sasuke's lips are on mine as he tries to breath air back into my lungs, but it does no good. I can already see a bright light as I finally leave the pain of my life, vaguely noticing Sasuke's tears falling down onto my shell of a body.  
  
~End~  
  
Felicia: Don't hurt me Naruto and Gaara/Naruto fans! Please! I wrote this because I was in an angsty mood... *hides somewhere away from any fans that may hate and want to hurt her now* 


End file.
